


"Love me like you" Flowerfell Sans X reader

by Moon_AM



Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_AM/pseuds/Moon_AM
Summary: You had always known the flowers were going to plague your life, but never like this ...Join yourself as you fight to stay alive with your friends, Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey, as you go up against other monsters, ghosts of other humans, and most importantly...The flowers growing over your body.





	1. Flowers are in the eye of the beholder

You were walking down the main road of Snowdin, yawning slightly as Sans followed behind, Flowey was wrapped around your arm toward the top where your shoulder was.

You and Sans had met about a month ago, he was just patrolling with his brother Papayrus when you came walking across their path... 

_Flashback_

_You_ _were_ _just_ _trying_ _to_ _avoid_ _everyone_ _this_ _time_ _,_ _you_ _just_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _die_ _again_ _,_ _one_ _of_ _your_ _eyes_ _were_ _already_ _lost_ _to_ _the_ _flowers_ _._  
 _"_ _Shh_ _!"_ _Flowey_ _hissed_ _"_ _Hide_ _!_ _Someone-_ _"_  
 _"_ _Hey_ _kid_ _,_ _don't_ _you_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _greet_ _a_ _new_ _pal_ _?"_  
 _You_ _felt_ _your_ _arm_ _get_ _squeezed_ _by_ _someones_ _hand_ _as_ _you_ _went_ _to_ _run_ _away_ _,_ _you_ _fell_ _into_ _the_ _snow_ _..._  
 _You_ _tripped_ _over_ _your_ _own_ _shoelaces_ _._  
 _"_ _Shake_ _._ _My_ _._ _Hand_ _."_ _The_ _figure_ _said_ _as_ _you_ _stood_ _slowly_ _..._  
 ** _Pppppffbbtttt_** ** _._**  
 _"_ _Haha_ _!_ _Whoopie_ _cushion_ _in the_ _hand_ _trick_ _,_ _it's_ _always_ _funny_ _."_ _He_ _laughed_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _skeleton_ _,_ _chubby_ _faced_ _,_ _sharp_ _teeth_ _..._ _Speaking_ _of_ _how_ _did_ _a_ _skeleton_ _have_ _a_ _gold_ _tooth_ _?_  
 _"_ _You_ _alright_ _kid_ _?_ _You_ _look_ _like_ _you've_ _seen_ _a_ _ghost_ _."_ _He_ _laughed_ _._  
 _"_ _A-actually_ _I_ _have_ _..."_ _You_ _said_ _remembering_ _Napstablook_ _._  
 _"_ _Don't_ _tell_ _him_ _that_ _!"_ _Flowey_ _hissed_ _._  
 _"_ _Well_ _kid_ _,_ _you_ _better_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _here_ _before_ _-"_  
 _"_ _SANS_ _!_ _YOU_ _LAZY_ _FUCK_ _WHAT_ _ARE_ _YOU_ _DOING_ _?!"_  
 _"_ _That_ _happens_ _..."_  
  



	2. Nothing like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus hear's a strange noise and makes you and Sans help.

You shook the memory away as Sans stopped, you ran into him accidentally.  
"Hey kid careful...."  He turned around concerned as you had fallen back into the snow, flowey groaned "Ow.... that really hurt, I think you fell on one of my petals..."  
"I'm sorry flowey,I just didn't realize he stopped." You apologized as fell helped you up.  
"Sorry,Guess I should be more careful when we'ere walking huh sweetheart?" He said laughing nervously, you don't know why he called you that, but, you didn't mind. He was being nice to you after all, witch was more than papyrus had done by far when you first met him, speaking of there he was now.  
"Human! Brother!" He yelled, he sounded scared.   
"What is it boss?" Sans asked as pap lifted you onto his back, flowey wrapped himself tightly around your arm,scared of heights. 

(Lol what do you expect from pap he's like 6'1 normally and fell wears high heeled boots and is mostly represented in comics being at least 5 inches taller, I may be 6'1 already but hey we'ere the human XD cant say rude things. We can be rude, but we dont want to.)

"I heard something in the garage and I'm scared for the humans safety, So naturally I went to come get YOU to figure out what it was!" He stated.  
Sans sighed "Are...Are you jokin' me right now boss?...."   
Soon enough, you and pap were at the door to the garage, he was still carrying you, a scratching came from the door.  
"What is it sans?!!?" Pap panicked, it was actually kinda cute, you'd never seen him like this as he hugged you, it was a start.  
A small cat walked out.  
"Mew!"  
"....It...It's a fuckin cat boss. What do ya want me to do with it? Throw it out?"

(Lol sorry not sorry)

"No sans wait! A creature that can sneak through my traps better than the human might be...Useful." He had this evil look on his face, It made you wanna laugh, but what he said was true...

*It wont let me use italics on my computer sooo, here ya go.*

_You inhaled deeply as you walked past the short skeleton for the sixth time, and looked over at him._   
_"Where is Papyrus?" You ask flatly._   
_"Oh he's patrollin' in waterfall, but there's traps up ahead, if your lucky you might be able to get through em before my bro comes back." He laughs "But I doubt it."_   
_You inhaled and smiled softly, taking a step or two before saying something_   
_"Thank you."_   
_The rest hour and a half were filled with carefully walking steps, throwing rocks to try and divert the attention of the attack modules, flowey using his vines to help out, but in the end, as soon as you made it through the last puzzle, at 1 hp, Papyrus loomed over you, you even ate every single bit of food that you had... you didn't stand a chance._   
_"Poor human, at least you tried." And then everything went black._

*Present time*

"I can't fuckin' believe this.." Sans laughs "You want a pet! And here I thought that the great and terrible Papyrus didn't like fuzzy wuzzy cutie kitties-"  
"IT'S NOT CUTE SANS" Pap nearly screamed, making you Giggle.  
"okay boss whatever you say..c'mon sweetheart." Sans took your hand, pap was holding the kitten in his arms, it Nuzzled him happily.  
"BE BACK FOR DINNER SANS OR NEXT TIME I'LL BE EATING MY SPAGHETTI OUT OF YOUR SKULL!"


	3. Nice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and sans decide to get some sweets, but sans' mind is elsewhere.

You walked with sans slowly, he had brought you to hotland.  
"stay here okay sweetheart?" He asked looking down at you, you nodded slowly.  
"If anyone threatens to harm you call me straight away and I'll be here in two seconds." He said, tone commanding, but soft.  
"Okay sans I will." You smiled as he gave your hand a squeeze, and walked off.  
You sat down, then saw the nice cream guy.

_~SANS~_

I smacked my skull With my hand, taking my locket in my hands, inside there was a picture of Papyrus, and on the other there Y/N was.  
They were the only two I had left to care about.

"Why can't I tell her?..." I scolded myself softly.  I had been gone for long enough, I'd better get back to her, I don't want to loose her anymore than I already have.

~ 


End file.
